1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the combination of a molded plastic closure with a container wherein the closure has flange means for coacting with a shoulder on the container so as to provide a barrier against insects, and wherein said flange means is integral with and sized with respect to a removable tear strip having a pull tab to shield the pull tab against an inadvertent operation thereof as by packaging machinery.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,957, particularly FIG. 1, illustrates a molded plastic closure having a tear strip for releasing the closure from engagement with a container and having a pull tab for use in removing the tear strip. The same patent discloses a protective flange shielding the pull tab against an inadvertent operation thereof as by packaging machinery. The flange also allows convenient stacking of the closures in cartons without encountering interference from the projecting pull tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,771, particularly FIGS. 19-21, illustrates a moldable plastic closure for a container capable of retaining therein a seal member for sealing the mouth of the container and having a removable dependent portion adapted to surround a projecting portion of the container and coact therewith to minimize insect infestation. Prior to removal of such tear strip, the tear strip provides a second function in revealing certain forms of tampering with the container and its closure.